Shakespeare in Jurassic Park
Shakespeare in Jurassic Park is a group residing in Blackrock Stronghold, run by Rythian to exact revenge on Sjin and Duncan for the destruction of the previous Tekkit world. History Before the group had been formed, Rythian, the would-be leader, wakes up buried underground on an island after being killed by Sjin and Duncan and set about getting back on his feet. Remaining optimistic and determined, Rythian gathers up as many resources as he could and relocates his base a few times. Eventually, Rythian sets out to find others, as he became aware of other people on the world when he found evidence of glowstone excavation in the Nether while gathering his own. Rythian finds Sjips Co. (Sips_ Co. at the time), who takes him in. Rythian pretends to have nothing and be in need of help, and he takes advantage of their facilities to further increase his power at the expense of helping the duo improve Sjips Co. Rythian leaves shortly without notice after several episodes with them, and is replaced by Nilesy. Then, Rythian finally announces his plans to construct a mage tower and to exact vengeance on Duncan and Sjin for killing him in the old world. Rythian is joined by Zoey, who had also been affected by Duncan and Sjin when they destroyed her mushroom village. Rythian builds a castle and rapidly becomes a true force to be reckoned with, possessing red matter equipment and several rings of the Equivalent Exchange mod. Zoey's previous plan had been to revive her mushroom village, but when Rythian gives her dark matter equipment, she decides to become his apprentice and learn magic. Zoey is killed by Teep, a dinosaur with excellent sharpshooting skills while trying to herd Daisy, her pet mooshroom, into her range. She and Rythian confront him before coming to an agreement that Teep will protect the castle while the duo are away, in exchange for his own watch tower to live in. After more work on their base and creating volcanic amulets, Rythian and Zoey head into the Nether to collect Nether brick and Nether warts. Because of a bug, Zoey died from fall damage when she used Swiftwolf's Rending Gale, despite the fact that the ring is meant to prevent fall damage. Regardless, Rythian attempts to continue the mission, but Zoey comes under heavy fire from Ghasts and Rythian dies from fall damage as he lands on Netherrack. They decide to abandon the mission, Teep arriving to assist the two in their escape of the Nether. Instead of ending up back at their portal, they find themselves in the Nether portal that Duncan, Lewis, and Simon had built during their Tekkit series. Rythian takes this opportunity to scout around the Honeydew Inc. compound, waypointing the location. As Rythian and Teep scout the place, Zoey discretely steals some items from the facility. Knowing that the Sjips Co. work shed is merely a decoy, Rythian heads back to the real Sjips Co. base of operations to monitor how far they had progressed since he worked for them. The three return to Blackrock Stronghold after that. Some time later, Zoey carried out more work on the exterior of the castle, building an impressive entrance with a fitting logo on the front wall, surrounding the area with a forest, setting up her farm, storing the equipment she stole and building Teep's Watch Tower. Unfortunately, Zoey had neglected to light up the tower so two Skeletons and a Creeper spawned inside. Using dirt and the tops of trees, Teep was able to get to a suitable location to shoot at the invaders. With deadly accuracy, and help from Rythian and Zoey luring out the mobs, they were swiftly dealt with. Rythian decides the Castle needs more protection than just Teep and his Guard Tower, and makes Iron Golems, Johnny Iron and Red Five, to defend the castle from mobs, also putting up Interdiction Torches around the castle; while Zoey makes a Snow Golem. Afterwards, Rythian finds the graves of Steven Sentre and Jim the Super Sword that Zoeya built. The Snow Golem, named Gilbert, almost died when Teep pushed him into a stream, but with quick thinking, Zoey and Rythian rebuilt him after condensing more snow. They then head out to find Ghost Sr., guardian of the Nether Portal but were unable to find him. However, they did find a small group of wolves and two of which were believed to be descendants of Ghost. Using bones, they tame the wolves and name them Ghost Jr. and Willow. They decided to once again enter the Nether and this time they are successful in finding some Nether Brick and reenter the Honeydew Inc. Compound. Rythian vandalises a few signs owned by the Company and one for the Sjips Co. Work/Dork Shed before returning to Sjips Co. Compound where Zoey planted a sign she prepared earlier right in front of their corporate pool. Later, Zoey takes on the role of Interior Designer for the castle and sets up all the rooms to look good and to avoid science completely. There's the entrance hall filled with pictures and a Creeper face-shaped window at the end when she ran out of paintings; a kitchen with storage for meat and vegetables, and a fridge with no science - it doesn't work. There's also a magic room filled with lapis blocks, stalactites and Rythian's magical equipment, as well as a slimmed down power flower in there. There was also a bling closet, which Rythian enjoyed more than any other room on the ground floor, much to Zoey's dismay. Upstairs was a large and magnificent bedroom - that turned out to be Zoey's, while Rythian's was apparently suited to his boring personality. Rythian insists that he would share with Zoey, then realised the awkward implicatons of that. Moving on, there was also a bathroom where nothing worked, and a library in which enchanting could be carried out. The top floor of the castle was built, but Zoey had left construction of the Wizard Tower itself to Rythian, since she had no idea how to do it. Rythain checks where the full size power flower had been moved to, and was astonished to see the massive amount of red matter that had accumulated there; and he realises that with this, he could accomplish anything. After having a night's rest, Rythian attempts to peek on Zoey, who is changing behind the screen she built in their bedroom, but she finishes changing before he manages. The two then attempt to name the Castle, trying old ideas and new ideas, but were unable to come up with a fitting name, sticking with Black Rock Fortress as a temporary name until they could come up with something better. Rythian then decides that, for a change, they would do something for Zoey, and after the former enlisted Teep to guard the Castle with Gilbert, Johnny Iron and Red Five, head out in search of a Jungle Biome to retrieve a Jungle Tree Seed. They quickly find a jungle, but also find some houses. They go to investigate, and find the Town of Newpool which is currently being inhabited by Zyluss and Daltos. Both claim that an impressive-looking pool is theirs, though the latter also said he saw Nilesy build it himself. The two seem to have an animosity between them, with Zyluss blowing a hole in Daltos' house, in retaliation to Daltos killing Zyluss' mother, his pet rabbit and his tuna sandwich, giving graves for each. There was also a grave set out for Zyluss himself. Rythian was unsure of helping resolve the conflict, but Zoey's logic was that if they put Newpool under their protection, Sjin would target them first. Rythian and Zoey attempt to resolve the conflict by finding Nilesy and getting him to build an identical pool so they can have one each. However, Daltos gets attacked by a zombie and Rythain attempts to help, but kills Daltos with his powerful katar. To make things even, he then murders Zyluss. Rythian then realises that resolving the conflict was hopeless, and he and Zoey leave the two to fight to the death endlessly. They head back to the Castle, Zoey grabbing a jungle sapling on the way, and Zoey volunteers to be ambassador to Newpool so she can find Nilesy and get him to build the pool. Rythian discovers a small mushroom lair Zoey had built by the castle, sheltered by a thin layer of dirt, where Barry the mushroom earned his rightful place as ruler over the red mushrooms. Zoey explains that it was because he had 21 spots, as opposed to the normal 20 spots on mushrooms that he rose to power. While Rythian is freaked out by all this, Zoey moves Barry under the Castle where she had hollowed out a massive area, and places him on a raised piece of dirt before using a bonemeal on him. Zoey then reveals that they had a baby, shocking Rythian, and even more so when she said she'd left the baby in the woods alone. Rythian rushes out to where the baby was, and it turns out to be the volcano they took basalt rock from. Zoey explained that it was her shift to look after him, and that they would go there to meet up with Nilesy if they wanted a pool built. Rythian and Zoey then head out and hire Nilesy to build their pool, first checking out his little shack of a shop, and then giving him a tour of their compound. Nilesy offers wheat to Sally and Daisy, and much to the trio's surprise, they mate and produce a child. They decide that Sally is actually male and call the child Nilesy Jr. and Zoey eventually renames Sally to Sssss, and then to Steve, after their deceased sentry. They then get down to business and discuss ideas for the pool, shooting down Nilesy's idea of having an "ironic" pool made out of wood and dirt since they claim to be the richest organisation on the server (which is possibly true). Rythian gets to work on Infernal Armour while Zoey, expert interior and exterior designer and Nilesy, "professional" pool builder work out how to make it. Rythian then demonstrates the fearsome power of the Infernal Armour, deciding to deactivate it whenever he's in and around their complex. After seeing Nilesy off, Rythian and Zoey notice that they haven't seen Teep around in a while, and go to visit his tower. There, they find a threat note from an undisclosed author (presumed to be Sips or Sjin) telling Rythian to come alone and unarmed to the Captive Creeper, or their dinosaur would be eaten by his captors. Zoey runs off to formulate a plan involving maps and charts, whilst Rythian seems resigned to go to the meeting alone. Zoey tells Rythian that before he could go, Barry wants to see him. Rythian is not amused, but goes. Zoey tells Rythian that the giant mushroom isn't Barry, and then leads Rythian to her secret laboratory and shows Rythian who Barry really is - a computering system. In the laboratory filled with highly scientific experiments, Zoey leads Rythian to a room with all known Tekkit players' whereabouts are shown on computer screens. Rythian soon finds all players are represented but himself. Zoey tells Rythian that's because she trusts him. Rythian, however, finds a trapdoor that leads to a room with his whereabouts, including the dangerousness tag marked as "EXTREME". Rythian no longer wants to accept Zoey as his apprentice, but Zoey persuades Rythian to find Teep first by telling him this was the only way she could feel useful. Putting aside their differences for a while, Rythian and Zoey set out to try and find Teep, eventually spotting him being held in a giant obsidian cage near Sjips Co. Rythian moves up to negotiate with Sjin, and while he does so Zoey sneaks around and breaks Teep out. She gives him a jetpack she had made earlier, and the two of them fly away into an escape tunnel filled with brown mushroom "rebels". Zoey then tells Teep that she's not going back to Rythian and is going to lay low in the mushroom labs for a while, and gives him a chance to go back to Rythian alone. Teep declines, however, and the two of them make their way down and into the mushroom hideout. Meanwhile, Rythian is able to distract Sjin, with the two of them eventually coming to blows, but when he sees that Zoey has broken Teep out he retreats, swearing to return later and seek his revenge. He returns to Blackrock Hold only to find it empty, as both Zoey and Teep had already left him. Some time later Rythian is at Blackrock Stronghold still alone, working on the upcoming battle. He goes around the fort and shows how run down it's gotten. Zoey is currently with the Brown Mushroom rebels trying to convince them Teep should stay. Rythian believing he needs to get rid of everything destroys King Barry. Later, at the Rebel Base, Teep kills Prince Eggbert, a giant red mushroom. Because of this, the rebels include him in their council, infuriating Zoey, since she isn't on the council. They then head off to remove zombies from an important supply route to the base, and obliterate their dungeon with TNT. Afterwards, Zoey requests that she goes to see Duncan for advice on building a Supercomputer that the rebels want, but when she meets him, states that she wants to be able to defend herself and learn more about science. While she and Teep test out weapons they received, Rythian confronts Duncan, only to be trapped in a forcefield. Duncan reveals that he placed a nuclear device under Blackrock, and has the means to detonate it remotely. Zoey and Teep discover the confrontation and overhear the news about the nuke, and decide to leave the brown mushroom rebels for good. After Duncan leaves, Rythian escapes by blocking the solar panels powering the forcefield with some dirt and heads back to Blackrock, only to find it badly damanged from what he identifies as Dragonfire. Rythian discovers that Gilbert had hidden in Teep's old cave, and led him back outside, but was unable to find out what happened since he was mute. Meanwhile, Zoey and Teep returned to the Brown Mushroom Enclave, and the former went back to her computer. Rythian decided to fetch a weapon that he didn't want to use, and called it "the Screaming Blade" and complained that it stinged. He then found Ravs in his own pub called Crooked Caber, and spent some time drowning his grief and confiding in him. He returned to Blackrock later and found the nuke Duncan had setup and then contacted Zoey through a messaging service, and arranged to meet her. He wanted to say "I love you", but the computer overloaded and exploded on him. Zoey approached Jeff with the intention of leaving the Enclave, only to be held at gunpoint and arrested by Teep. Rythain showed off his new blade that stops the connection between endermen and the End. Meanwhile, Zoey is lead to her cell and stripped of all her belongings. She then forms a band with them and they all preform a song with Zoey on vocals and fish harmonica. Teep then uses TNT to kill the guard and free Zoey. Teep then tries to blast a way out for them through the main entrance, but they are soon set upon by a horde of mushrooms, so they are forced to find a different way out. They're cornered when Teep runs out of TNT, but Johnny Iron appears and Gilbert is with him. Zoey realises that this was all a plan to rescue her and assassinate Jeff. However, a remote detonator to the majority of Teep's TNT fails, and Gilbert sacrifices himself to finish the job. Meanwhile, Rythian realises she is coming. So he grabs his enderbane and fights off hordes of Endermen and Skeletons while it's revealed the "she" is an Ender Dragon. Rythain fights her until she was driven off. Zoey and Teep make it back to her lab and they find an almost-dead Barry who they say farewell to they also find out Barry really was a mushroom as well as a supercomputer. They find and reunite with Rythian. They exchange stories and Rythian declares that everything would be alright, and they would deal with the nuke together. Afterwards, the pair survey the damage then set about getting Zoey all of her stuff back, having left it all behind when Teep rescued her from prison. Rythian then patiently teaches her how to make some magic items, telling her to stop doubting herself. Leaving Teep to protect the remnants of Blackrock Hold, Rythian and Zoey head out to investigate the damage Baby Jim has sustained, and find Nilesy. While the former and latter converse, Zoey inspects the volcano, finding no signs of mining or explosives, and checks the interior to find no damage sustained. Leaving Nilesy, they look elsewhere to find Zoey's bandmates. They investigate the volcano once used by Sjips Co. to power their compound, and find the prison underneath. After giving up on finding Zoey's equipment and Gilbert (at least for now), they attempt to rescue the band members, but Ringo the sheep was reluctant to follow them. Back at Blackrock Hold, Rythian and Zoey repair some of the damage the castle had sustained, and then go to examine the nuke system Duncan had setup. Rythian explains how this one was unlike the one he was trapped in, that this one could run infinitely. They discuss ideas on how to deal with it, sealing it off with a forcefield, putting reinforced blocks around it, but Zoey decides to attempt to hack into the frequency via ComputerCraft and see what can be done from there. Rythian awkwardly said that he wanted Zoey to take her glasses off, because he liked looking into them, but she refuses.The duo search for and locate Willow and Ghost Jr. and take them back to their kennel, but one of them (presumably Ghost) kept teleporting back to a certain spot, so they left him outside. They then work on rebuilding the place somewhat and repairing the farm, and rescuing Teep from a hole he fell down, much to the mute Dinosaur's dispair. The two then argue over science and magic, with Zoey saying that she didn't want to argue and Rythian insisting that they needed to discuss the matter. They eventually agree to band the two mods together as "Technomancers", and that they will make things work. Requiring blaze rods for the equipment Zoey needs for hacking into frequency 1337, Rythian swiftly rules out going to Duncan or Sjips Co. and taking some in favour of risking another Nether trip. Later, Rythian heads out of a journey, accompanied by Teep while Zoey works on ComputerCraft and they visit the Crooked Caber to check up on him and both are struck hard by his more powerful brew of drinks. Ravs demonstrated that his TV, which wasn't working when Rythian first visited, was still unresponsive. Teep spent a long time taking damage as a result, and both Rythian and Ravs were nervous as to how he would act. Rythian suggests going to the Captive Creeper, check out Ravs' rival in the pub business. Rythian explains that he wasn't on great terms with Sjin and Duncan, and that the two of them were convincing the others that he was a serious threat to everyone on the world. Rythian states that he wishes to show his friendly side to people and show that he has peaceful intentions. Nervously steering clear of Honeydew Compound, the trio press on, taking out hostile mobs on the way; avoiding Sjips Co as well. On arriving at the Captive Creeper, they observe that it is a bar and grill, "badasses only" and Rythian decides not to steal any equipment, but Teep pilfers a nano helmet and puts it on, only to be unable to see, much to his despair. Rythian defaces the signs, changing them to 'The Captive Chicken', which was more suitable given the contents of the cage, and the other to 'Softcore Wusses Only'. Ravs adds on 'Duncan wuz here' to the latter sign. Rythian almost discovers the secret escape route Zoey took Teep through to the Brown Mushroom Enclave during Dino Day, but loses interest. The trio begin to head back to the Crooked Caber, and discover InTheLittleCorp's location on the way, surprising Rythian who didn't realise they were about and he waypoints the location for future reference. They then find Nilesy's run-down shack in the jungle, but not the Poolboy himself. Rythian notes he was most likely with Hannah at the moment. Carrying on, Ravs feeds Baby Jim a cooked chicken, and later Rythian when he began to starve, putting it on his tab. After one final drink back at the Crooked Caber, Rythian and Teep sluggishly head back to Blackrock Hold, wishing Ravs all the best and promising to send someone to help him with his TV. Later, a disgruntled Rythian heads back to the Crooked Caber, after being left out from Zoey's ComputerCraft Project and being reduced to the role of errand bot, in search of Teep. He finds Teep and Ravs playing a strange game with a lever, something they started at the Captive Creeper. After discovering that Ravs is using squids for his alcohol, Rythian gives him some gear and set off for the Nether portal. In the Nether, Ravs foolishly decided to attack the Pigmen, effectively making himself a target. He then accidentally shot Teep with an arrow, quickly offering chicken as an apology. Rythian quickly found a Nether Fortress, and located a Blaze Spawner that Strippin and Benji used to farm Blaze Rods. Rythian nervously landed, but took no damage this time. He acquired one rod, but decided to stay and grab a few more, even though he could duplicate them, as a precaution. After retrieving one more blaze rod, he heads back to Teep and Ravs, who are playing their switch game again. After a bit of talking, they come under fire from some Ghasts, and Teep presumably killed one of them and Rythian dispatched the other. Ravs decids to enjoy the protective properties of his volcanic amulet while Rythian surverys the area, noting how the area had seemed to change since their last visit. Ravs decided to get into one more fight before the trio departed from the Nether. Under heavy rain and encountering swarms of mobs, they reach Blackrock Hold, where Ravs and Rythian decide to remove their armour, the former noting the latter's eye colour, and the Ender eyes on his back. Entering the 'Magic Room', Ravs freaks out at the sight of what appeared to be blood running down the walls, stating that squids for beer ingredients was nothing in comparison. To further his distress, Rythian tells him about the three nukes Duncan had deployed under the castle. That, and more unnerving discoveries had Ravs convinced they were all crazy. He then attempts to free their guards and companions from their 'prison', only for Teep to attempt to intervene. He then frees the sheep, Ringo, who Zoey claims is dangerous and Rythian states that she would not be happy with his actions. After some more touring of the castle, Ravs decides to stay the night with the company of Ghost Jr. who had teleported into the guest bedroom. The next morning, Rythian is confronted by Zoey, who immediately demands Rythian giver her the blaze rods he collected. Zoey is then surprised to see Ravs sleeping in Rythian's bedroom and, after some awkward introductions, the trio head down to check on the Nuke. Zoey had been building various machines around it, and she finally managed to assemble a frequency blocker, only to be fatally electrocuted by it. Rythian disables it and picks up some of her stuff, and they decide to scrap that idea. With Teep, they head over to the Crooked Caber and find it absolutely overrun with chickens. Nilesy was responsible for this, and he said that he discovered some squids under Rav's bar (his secret ingredient) and ate them in his hunger. Nilesy attempted to compensate for this by adding in chickens to produce chicken soup and the result was pure chaos. Teep, wired on coffee, kills some of the chickens madly before playing the lever game with Zoey, Ravs is trying not to cry and Nilesy is dumping bucketfulls of his portable pools around to grab some chicken soup. Rythian is completely perplexed by the situation, and decides to leave. Putting that incident behind them, Rythain and Zoey focus on the Nuke. Zoey suggests going in and defusing it personally, but Rythian is against this idea. She insists that she knows what she's doing (she can quickly look up which wire she needs to cut), but they should get the animals away as they might be a distraction. Zoey uses Pokeballs she manufactured to capture each of their companions so that Rythian can look after them. Zoey then decides to put Teep in one, and he instinctively raises his bow and fires a warning shot, only for it to bounce off the Pokeball and hit him. They decide to leave him alone, and entrust the Pokeballs to him. Rythian repeatedly asks Zoey if she's sure of what she's doing, and she reassures him that she is at reducing percentages. He reluctantly leaves. Zoey then attempts to defuse the nuke, only to cut the wrong wire and set it off. 24 Hours Later, a furious Rythian manages to trap Duncan in an obsidian cell rigged with TNT. Rythian explains that they were at the bottom of the crater caused by his nukes and that it "almost" cost him everything he held dear. He offers Duncan a truce, being so tired of fighting: they leave each other alone and Rythian doesn't blow Duncan up right there and then. He gives him the portal gun and orders him to leave. It's then revealed that Zoey survived the blast, but was horribly injured. 28 Days Later, Rythian has setup a new base camp and he returns from a successful mining trip. Going to his Journal, he goes to add to it. As he flicks through the pages to get to the current page, the Journal reveals that Rythian used up most of his energy to improvise a spell using the End, the Void and a strange power of Zoey's to save her. She then performs the complicated task of attaching a bionic arm to replace the one she lost in the blast. Later pages reveal that the nukes had actually damaged the world, changed it. Alchemy slowly but surely stopped working, and certain machines in Sjips Co. and Honeydew Inc were no longer working, turned into sand. Rythian was now resorting to older magics to get by. After writing in his Journal, he picks up a fully-healed Zoey from the town of Sick Bay near Rythian's temporary base camp and brings her back. Non-Canon Events During the Christmas 2012 Livestreams, Sips and Sjin took over for a day, accompanied by Duncan and Sparkles, and played on the Yogscast Tekkit server. They built a large 'S' on the side of one of their buildings, which was coloured blue, orange and white, to symbolise Sips and Sjin's spacesuits. Sips, Sjin, Duncan and Sparkles* decided that when the donations reached £133,700, they would destroy Rythian's castle using the nuke placed underneath it by Duncan. Not surprisingly, Rythian didn't want Sips and Sjin to blow up his base, so he disabled the nuke, even though Ridgedog promised to load the server backup file afterwards, which would reset the destruction. To honour the fans that donated, Sips and Sjin decided to blow up the SipsCo. compound, followed by Castle Duncan. SipsCo. was meant to be destroyed, but because of the anti-nuke measures on the server, they couldn't destroy it, but they managed to blow up Castle Duncan and Rythian's base. Members Current Members *Head Wizard - Rythian *Apprentice/Head Scientist/Mushroom Enthusiast/Ambassador to Newpool/Hacker Exordanire/Technomancer - Zoeya **She had left but has now been welcomed back by Rythian after escaping from the Brown Mushroom Rebels. **Zoey was horrifically injured from the Nuclear explosion when she failed to disarm the device, but Rythian managed to save her, using up most of his energy in the process. *Pet(s) - Willow, Ghost Jr., Daisy, Steven (Previously Sally) and Nilesy Jr. *Guard(s) - Johnny Iron AKA J-Id Unit , Red Five AKA R-5b Unit, Teep. **Following Teep's kidnapping, he left with Zoey to join the Brown Mushroom Rebels. Later, he rejoined after escaping from the Brown Mushroom Rebels. ( *Child - Baby Jim: a volcano found by Zoeya and Rythian when looking for basalt. **Jim was thought to have been hollowed out by Jeff to make a prison, but it was actually the volcano near Sips Co compound. *Sword - Super Jim. Former Members *Guard(s) - Steven Sentre (presumed deceased, though in Sips And Sjins livestream a villager was found and can be him), Red Five I AKA R-5a Unit (MIA), Johnny Iron I, Johnny Iron II and Johnny Iron III AKA J-Ia Unit, J-Ib Unit, and J-Ic Unit (MIA), Gilbert (killed by TNT used against brown mushroom) *Pet(s) - Ghost Sr. (MIA) *Former Supporter and resident to castle: King Barry The Mushroom (Rotted, later decimated by Rythian, hid the super-computer under the fort. Note: His crown fell off. Note: Was a real mushroom, not just a computer) Relationships: Enemies: *Sips Co. - Due to Sjins involvement in the Tekkit War and killing Rythian in said War, They are the main enemy due to Sjin kidnapping Teep. *LividCoffee - Rythian originally had a neutral mindset towards Duncan, but then the scientist sets a nuclear bomb under Blackrock Stronghold, traps Rythian in a forcefield, and tells the mage that he could be his new lawn ornament. *Brown Mushroom Rebels - Imprisoned Zoey after she tried to leave without building their supercomputer. **Organization presumed destroyed, as Gilbert blew up Jeff, their leader, with TNT, sacrificing himself while Teep and Zoey escaped. *Queen of the End - Attacked BlackRock Castle. Possible Allies: *NewPool (Tolerated) *Nilesy *The Mushroom Syndicate *The Crooked Caber *InTheLittleCorp - Possible Ally, stole from Honeydew Inc. Unknown: *Honeydew Inc. - Rythian doesn't see the need to take them out unless they get in the way of the fight. Honeydew Inc., however, sees him as "the common enemy". *Lombucket Industries - Possible Enemy or Ally. Close relations with Duncan, but Rythian showed a general like for Lomadia, going so far as to try to visit her before being shot down by the entry fee. *MintyMinute's "The Captive Creeper" - "Minty isn't really part of this. She just owns the bar. There's no reason to involve her." B.A.R.R.Y Files *Target: Rythian, Code: Shadow, Threat Level: Extreme, Weakness: Zoey, Last Location: Warning: Detected In Area, Notes: Definitely not secretly an enderman. *Target: Xephos, Code: Spaceman, Threat Level: Minimal, No Contact, Weakness: Torches, Last Location: Honeydew Inc., Notes: Possible Alien? *Target: Lalna, Code: Goggles, Threat Level: High, Under Surviellance, Weakness: Beardman, Last Location: Unrecognized Castle, Notes: Possible ally. *Target: Honeydew, Code: Dwarf, Threat Level: Minimal, No Contact, Weakness: "Jaffa Cakes", Last Location: Honeydew Inc., Notes: Eliminate Spaceman. *Target: Sips, Code: Stubbles, Threat Level: Moderate, Enemy allegiance, Weakness: Pools, Last Location: Unknown, Underground, Notes: Possible Vampire? *Target: Nilesy, Code: Poolboy, Threat Level: None, Allied, Weakness: Minecraft, Last Location: Baby Jim, Notes: Knows things. *Target: Lomadia, Code: Owl, Threat level: Minimal, No Contact, Weakness: Bigger Owls, Last Location: Unknown, Recon Required, Notes: Possible Ally. *Target: Toby, Code: Hoodie, Threat level: Minimal, No Contact, Weakness: Littlewood, Last Location: Unknown, Notes: More info required. *Target: Teep, Code: Greenman, Threat level: None, Allied, Weakness: Meat, Last Location: Brown Mushroom Enclave, Notes: I did it Rythian, I saved our dinosaur. *Target: Zoey, Code: Red, Threat level: None she's totally awesome and also very good looking, Scared level:Very High, Last Location: Brown Mushroom Enclave; Notes: I'm sorry. *Target: Littlewood, Code: Sapling, Threat level: Moderate, No contact, Weakness: Fire, Last Location: Unknown, Notes: More info required. *Target: Zylus, Code: Decoy 1, Threat level: None, Allied, Weakness: Daltos, Last Location: Newpool, Notes: Claimant to Newpool Pool. *Target: Daltos, Code: Decoy 2, Threat level: None, Allied, Weakness: Zylus, Last Location: Newpool, Notes: Claimant to Newpool Pool. *Target: Strippin, Code: Rails, Threat level: Moderate, Allied with Goggles, Weakness: Planes, Last Location: Strippin Station, Notes: Possible Ally. *Target: Minty, Code: Barmaid, Threat level: Moderate, No contact, Weakness: Happy Hour, Last Location: Visiting Honeydew Inc; Notes: Neutral? * Target: Sjin, Code: Beardman, Threat level: High, Eliminate, Weakness: Sips, Last Location: Captive Creeper, Notes: Kill this guy okay; Power level: 604. NOTE: Most of the B.A.R.R.Y monitors no longer work. Locations *Blackrock Hold (Destroyed) *Teep's Watch Tower (Damaged) *Rythian's Wizard/Mage Tower (Planning) *Teep's Cave (unofficial) *Rythian's Hut (Torn down for supplies) *Nether Portal *Barry's Royal Room (Destroyed, taken over by mobs) *Zoey's Secret Lab (Destroyed, taken over by mobs) *Several lit outposts to mark their territory * Brown Mushroom Enclave (Possibly destroyed or moved after Gilbert's sacrifice.) * Temporary Base Camp * Sick Bay Trivia *Rythian has the exact opposite stance on magic and science that Sjin has; Rythian hates using science and prefers magic opposed to Sjin who hates magic and prefers science. *Rythian's group is so far the only group in Tekkit who are not a company. This may be due to their goal, which, instead of producing goods, is to gather power and get revenge on Sjin and Duncan. *The relations between Shakespeare in Jurassic Park and many other companies are as of yet unknown. *It is rumoured that Rythian is in love with Zoey, it has been implied through many videos. *Barry is not a mushroom; he is in fact a science computer which Zoeya set up without Rythian knowing. The so called 'King Barry' was destroyed by Rythian in 'The Tekkit Rebirth #1'. Note; Now discovered that Barry is, in fact, a real mushroom, but is now deceased. Before passing away, Barry stated that he had wanted Rythian and Zoey to be back together. *Rythian recently admited that he has a deep hatred of the way Duncan "disrespects" magic and science, using it only for his own advantages and even goes as far as saying that this makes him worse than anyone else on the server, as at least the others respect their various methods *In episode 1 of The Tekkit Rebirth, a red mushroom at the top of a shelf in the warehouse Teep was assaulting shouted "It's over Teep, I have the high ground", and then "Don't you try it!" This is possibly a reference to Star Wars Episode 3: The Revenge of the Sith when Obi Wan shouts the same lines to Anakin. *Throughout the series, Rythian has had several references to Endermen. In one episode (citation needed) he spots an endermen that Zoey had been searching for - this Enderman is glitching and does not teleport away at first. Rythian goes close to it, and you can almost hear him whisper "You aren't supposed to be here yet." This anomaly is pushed further when Rythian spots his screen in the B.A.R.R.Y. tracking system. His lamp is purple, the End's color, and it is noted that he "Is definitely not secretly an enderman." In The Tekkit Rebirth, he states over and over how much he hates endermen, and in the end of an episode he sees that his base is griefed, and states that the fire and patterns are from a dragon, presumably the Enderdragon. No players have been recorded visiting The End, but Sips Co. has decimated a section of the Nether with lava pumping. The only ones to have mentioned anything close to The End were InTheLittleWood (Martyn) and LikeTotallyToby (Toby), who spoke of setting up shop in the Stronghold -- where the Ender Portal is. Additionally, when Rythian gets the void ring he states that it feels natural for him to teleport, and he feels pain holding Athame, a weapon that does bonus damage to Enderman. *It's possible that the mysterious force Rythian and Zoey apparently awakened when they "dug too deep" could be a dragon as Rythian identifies that one attacked Blackrock Hold. *Rythian has a strange connection to the pets of Blackrock, he never breaks a promise to rebuilding Gilbert, and doesn't put them directly into danger. *It has also been hinted at that Zoeya is of relation to blazes, because in episode 1 of rebirth after she gets angry at Jeff she mysteriously starts a fire out of nowhere also in episode 4 of rebirth, she seemed to take an interest in the blaze powder from Duncan's EMC machine. Also, in episode 6, she started a fire to ward off Teep, and when she emptied her inventory, it was full of blaze rods and the blaze powder from Duncan. The combination of enderpearls from endermen and blaze powder from blazes creates eyes of ender, so it is being strongly hinted that there will be an enderdragon fight including Rythian and Zoeya in the future. *In episode 65 of Duncan's Tekkit series, he returns to his castle after working on a project and coldly notes that Rythian, his 'lawn ornament' has escaped from the forcefield trap he setup. *During the livestream hosted by Rythian, Zoey and Teep on December 13th 2012, they confirmed that the signs regarding "you dug too deep" are from an unknown source, and the creeper face was built by Duncan. *It was also revealed in the livestream that Teep was only meant to be a background character, doing weird activities while the two carried out their series. The arrow that killed Zoey was in fact an accident, and they decided to improvise from there. *In the 7th Tekkit; Rebirth episode, Rythian has a battle with the Enderdragon. The Enderdragon loses, but retreats, foreshadowing future battles. *So far, all of the mushrooms in the series that have talked have actually been voiced by Teep. *It's possible that Rythian has a title given by mushrooms: 'Enderborn' since Zoey read reports of how King Barry had been attacked by someone (or something) with that name, and his crown fell off. They might be talking about Rythian. *Fans unofficially came up with the name after an expedition to the Nether where Rythian and Zoey gave each other the codenames "Romeo and Juliet". That, and Teep being a dinosaur made for "Shakespeare in Jurassic Park". *Season 3 is going to be called 'The Tekkit Chronicle: Rising', as seen at the end of the season 2 recap. *SPOILER: After the end of season 2, it was found that Zoeys skin had changed, possibly due to the radiation from the nuke... you do not want to see it. Gallery Shakespeare in Jurrasic Park logo.jpg|Shakespeare in Jurassic Park's Logo, consisting of a Red Matter Pickaxe and a Red Mushroom Category:Organizations Category:Tekkit V3 Category:Tekkit series Category:Characters